Deep brain stimulation (DBS) is a surgical treatment involving the implantation of a pulse generator that sends therapeutic electrical impulses to specific parts of the brain. DBS in precisely selected brain locations can provide therapeutic benefit for otherwise treatment-resistant movement and affective disorders, such as Parkinson's disease, tremor, dystonia and obsessive-compulsive disorder.